Personal Heater
by Nienna Tinehtele
Summary: Oneshot. Flack/Stella- Stella is cold and she notices that Flack is always warm. She wants him to warm her up a little :


Just a little oneshot that bounced into my head the other day. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI NY or any of its characters.

Stella stamped her feet trying to keep moving and stay warm. She had just arrived at a scene after having gotten an early call out. It was right around midnight she knew and temperatures were freezing. Why it was her that always got called she'd never understand. She hadn't been asleep an hour before she got the call to come to the scene.

Even bundled up in several layers with a coat, hat, and gloves, she was still cold. Moving to the body she set her kit down and started examining the area and taking pictures. The victim appeared to have died from a nasty stab wound to the abdomen. There was a knife lying right next to the body covered in blood.

Glancing up at the sound of approaching footsteps, Stella saw Flack standing above her. He was dressed in his usual suit and long wool coat. No hat or anything else to keep him warm. He was focused reading over his notes from taking statements, and didn't appear to be cold at all.

Her voice broke the silence. "How are you not cold Flack?"

He looked up from his notebook with a smile, his dimples flashing at her. "I never get cold Stell. I'm fine just like this. Why? You cold?" he joked.

She snorted. "Of course I'm cold! It's freezing! Us normal people actually feel the temperatures unlike you Superman." Standing up she packed her kit and gave the go ahead to the ME to bag the body and get it back to the lab.

Moving to stand next to Flack she wrapped her arms around herself and leaned close to him. His body was warm even through his coat and she moved closer to him trying to get warmer.

Glancing down at her Flack smiled. "Whatcha doin Stell? Tryin' to burrow somewhere?"

Meeting his gaze she replied. "Ok yes, I'm burrowing. Because you are so warm! I'm trying to keep from freezing my ass off here. How are you so warm? You're like a freaking heater."

Flack opened his coat and pulled her closer to his body before wrapping his arms around her. Stella rested her head on his chest as he wrapped his arms and coat around her body. It was so warm she could stay right here forever.

She spoke, her voice slightly muffled against his chest. "Mmm you are so warm. I missed you tonight. You didn't make it home before I went to bed and our big bed was lonely without you." She tilted her head back to look up at him.

His blue eyes met her gaze. "I'm sorry baby. I missed you too. I'd rather be at home with you then doing what I was doing. I was tryin' to catch up on paperwork, and then Gerard kept riding my ass about stupid shit. I was just gettin' ready to leave when we got the callout."

Stella smiled. "It's alright. I can understand that. I gotta get to the lab, finish processing this and I'll meet you at home ok? Do you have to go back to the station or can you head out now?"

He glanced at his watch. "Technically I've been off for four hours and I don't have anything to do that can't wait till next shift. I'll head home and see you when you get there." He dropped a tender kiss on her forehead before pulling away.

"Ok. I'll see you later." Stella turned to walk away before throwing a wicked smile over her shoulder. "Hey Detective, thanks for keeping me warm."

Stella gently slid her key into the lock and opened the door as quietly as she could. She knew Don was most likely asleep and she didn't to wake him. Locking the door again she sighed as she pulled off her layers of clothes and threw them over the back of the couch. She was exhausted and still cold from being at the scene. The time at the lab hadn't warmed her up at all. Moving swiftly to the bedroom she quickly shed the rest of her clothes before pulling on an old t-shirt of Don's she'd stolen from him. It was soft and worn and still smelled slightly like him.

Glancing at the bed she could see him slightly in the dim light. Moving to the bed she gently pulled the covers back and climbed in beside him. He was in a deep sleep, exhausted from his long day. He looked younger in his sleep, the lines smoothed out and the stress removed. Brushing a hand through his hair she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead causing him to stir and wake.

Blinking sleepily he opened his eyes. "Stell? You're home. What time is it?"

"It's late. Don't worry about it, just go back to sleep." She leaned down to give him a loving kiss.

He returned her kiss with enthusiasm. Frowning he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "Stell you're freezing." He rubbed a hand up and down her arm briskly.

Stella snuggled closer to his bare skin and sighed in content. "Well then, you'll just have to warm me up won't you? Mmm…I'll say it again. You are so warm! I love it." Looking up at him she laughed. "You're my own personal heater! You're always warm and I love it."

"Oh I see. You just want me for my body heat. That's all I'm good for huh?" he asked sarcastically.

She giggled. "No I just want you for your body. The heat is just a bonus!" she grinned cheekily at him.

He rolled them over quickly so he was lying on top of her, propped up on his forearm. Leaning down he kissed her, deepening the kiss quickly. Heat flowed though her warmth spreading through her body from his kiss. His hand slid under her shirt pushing it up so he could touch her soft skin, running on hand over her leg and the other up over her stomach. Goosebumps broke out on her skin as he stroked her soft skin, desire raging through both of them.

She reached up to slide her fingers into his hair at the base of his neck and pulled him closer. Their tongues tangled, sliding over each other before she pulled back a little and nipped at his lip. A growl rose from his chest and he shifted slightly, deepening the kiss once again. Her head spun, getting swept away with his desire. His kisses always affected her like this. It was intoxicating, like drinking champagne, and made her feel like she was floating.

They slowly separated and she opened her emerald eyes to meet his blue ones. "Mmm…I love you Donny." She shivered at the emotions swirling in his gaze.

"I love you too Stella. Even if you only want me for my body." He grinned down at her and she shivered again. "Are you still cold sweetheart? I'm happy to be your heater ANY day. In fact…I know something that will warm you right up."

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Please Review! Thanks so much!


End file.
